


The Second Time

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time may be just as memorable as the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this passage:
> 
> _‘Understand that back in my Starfleet Academy days, there was no cadet who could beat me for cool-under-fire when it came to operating a simulator. I was so skilled that for a time I was even considering focusing on becoming a helmsman until my parents said, “No, you’re heading on command track, end of discussion,” which is admittedly another story for another day.’_ Elizabeth Shelby
> 
> from ‘Pain Management’ by Peter David, ‘Tales from the Captain’s Table’ edited by Keith R.A. DeCandido

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

The young man turned from the entrance to the simulator and stared at the attractive cadet hurrying towards him. He noticed the final year pips on her uniform straight away but he had his father’s permission to be there, so he stood his ground and smiled with all the charm he could muster. Even at just seventeen it was a considerable amount.

“Starfleet Academy facilities are for cadets and staff only. I’ll have to report you to security, unless you have a good explanation as to why you’re here.”

“Hi, my name’s Tom.” He held out his hand.

Keeping her hands firmly on her hips, she stared up at him. The untidy blonde curls that escaped from her topknot failed to dispel the aura of command as she waited for him to answer.

“I have permission to use the simulator while my father is here on business. He organized a two-hour slot for me.” Tom’s hand fell to his side.

“Well, Tom, I’ve reserved this simulator for the next two hours. You’d better go and find something else to do.”

“My father booked this simulator for my use. That’s what he expects me to do, not wander round campus,” said Tom flatly, embarrassed he was admitting to following his father’s orders. However, he was unwilling to invoke his father’s name and rank to keep his claim. He did not want to accusations of nepotism flung at him even before he entered the academy two semesters hence. 

The cadet looked sharply at him. She thought she recognized the tone of voice, she’d used it often enough herself. When she was growing up her parents had a habit of giving her orders as though she was already in Starfleet. Okay, the kid was most likely the offspring of one of the bigwigs. She extended her hand.

“Hello, Tom. I’m Elizabeth. Elizabeth Shelby.” She smiled. 

Tom’s wary expression faded as he shook her proffered hand. Hell, she had to deal with two admiral ranked parents. “Tom Paris,” he responded, and grinned back in a burst of fellow feeling.

Elizabeth drew a breath and prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. “Since there are no other free simulators, would you care to join me?” As the top-ranked cadet on raw simulator scores, she would have to practice at a lower level than she was accustomed, but it was better than standing around wasting valuable time.

“Ah…sure…Thanks. That would be great…yes.” Tom cursed mentally as his charm deserted him and he turned into the inexperienced youth he was trying not to be, especially one struck incoherent in the presence of a beautiful older woman. He pulled his hand away from hers, hoping she had not noticed how sweaty his palm had become. He surreptitiously wiped it along the back of his jeans as he stuck his hand in his pocket. To cover up his nervousness he continued speaking quickly. “I was going to run the Feldenkirk scenario to start with, with a computer partner you know, but we could do that together if you like?”

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. The Feldenkirk simulation was ranked quite a few levels above where she thought they’d have to begin. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a sacrifice after all.

“Okay. That would be fine. Let’s go.”

~

Ninety minutes later, Elizabeth and Tom were flushed and laughing. They’d blitzed the Feldenkirk scenario, designed for a pair of single fighter pilots chasing four small enemy ships through a mined asteroid belt. They’d worked efficiently as pilot and co-pilot in a larger craft and finally taken the Enterprise for a tour with Tom at the helm and Elizabeth manning weapons, although she continually lectured Tom, giving him the benefit of her extra years of experience. 

Elizabeth had stood at her vantage point behind Tom, watching as his hands moved confidently over the helm. His long fingers made love to the controls with an expertise she found compelling. It had been some time since Mackenzie left, but she closed down that line of thought and concentrated instead on feeding information to Tom and completing the mission.

Now they stood next to one another on the bridge of the Enterprise, eagerly going over their performance before becoming embroiled in a friendly debate over which vessel was better to pilot. Tom argued strenuously in favor of the smaller craft, citing the ability to better feel the response of the engines and their greater maneuverability. Elizabeth preferred the resources available to the larger ships but wanted them in a smaller, sleeker design. She became quite heated as she made her point and Tom teased her gently. He’d never met anyone who felt at he did about flying. His gut tightened and his heart rate sped up. He raised his hand, and pushed some strands of hair away from her face. Suddenly, he realized what he’d done and blushed wildly. He waited with trepidation for her response.

Elizabeth reached up and ran her own hand through Tom’s hair before pulling him towards her and kissing him. For a moment he froze, unable to respond. Then he felt her soft lips rub against his own, and the stiffness left his mouth and he kissed her back. When she ran her tongue along his lips, he opened his mouth eagerly and as he’d taken her instructions for his piloting, he now followed her lead in their kiss. His hands stroked her back and shoulders, and wandered to her bottom, holding her and pulling her close. 

She pulled at the back of his shirt and ran her fingers up and down his spine, gently scraping her nails a time or two. She felt one of his hands insinuate itself between their bodies to cup her breast. With a subtle relaxation of her body, she gave his hand the feeling of more space as they no longer pressed so firmly against one another. She worked her own hand to the front, loosening his shirt the rest of the way around. 

Tom trembled. Every piece of skin she touched felt as though a million nerve endings were sending simultaneous messages to his brain. Her mouth was hot and wet as his tongue tickled her palate and stroked her teeth. Through her uniform, he felt her nipple harden, and he suddenly wanted to touch her skin. He broke the kiss for an instant as he pulled his shirt off and then resumed, sucking her lower lip as he fumbled with her fastenings.

Elizabeth took in Tom’s lanky torso, the light covering of reddish-blond hair not disguising the fact he hadn’t reached his full growth. She spent a moment detaching her mouth from his, and printed tiny kisses along his jaw until her mouth was level with his ear.

“Tom, how old are you?” she asked in a breathy whisper.

“Eighteen. Almost.” He punctuated each word with a kiss to her neck. It wasn’t exactly a lie. He’d be eighteen - in another ten and a half months. “Why?”

He worried for a moment. Maybe his lack of experience was more obvious that he’d thought. He hoped Elizabeth wouldn’t stop now. This was so different – unplanned and wildly exciting. Not that last weekend with Susie Crabtree hadn’t been exciting, but they’d talked about it from the time Tom knew his parents would be away for the weekend and he would have the house to himself. 

~

_He’d helped himself to a bottle of wine from his father’s cellar, and the two of them had eaten Chinese takeout on his family’s best china. Her blush when he’d presented her with a single red rose on her arrival had a calming effect on his own nervousness, and he was thankful he’d made an effort to create a romantic atmosphere._

_They’d walked slowly up the stairs together, hands clasped. He’d stopped on the landing and kissed each one of her fingers. Once inside his room, he’d carefully closed the door and quickly lit the dozen or so candles he’d placed on various surfaces. The made bed gave no indication of the time he’d spent vacillating whether to have it folded down ready or to leave the covers up._

_He led Susie to the bed and they sat facing each other. As they leaned in for a kiss, it was suddenly okay again. They were in the familiar territory of necking, and soon they were rolling on the bed, touching one another, laughing with delight and kissing some more. Tom lay on his back with Susie straddling his hips. She rocked teasingly over the bulge in his jeans. His hands shook a little as he unbuttoned her white eyelet lace blouse. Pale pink bows decorated the white bra that covered her small breasts. He traced the satin edging with his finger, watching as it followed the gentle swell. She reached behind, unhooked her bra, and shrugging out of it, cast it aside._

_“You’re so beautiful, Susie,” he said softly. And she was. Her skin glowed in the candlelight. The curtain of her hair as she leaned forward gleamed. He touched one nipple and then the other as though for the first time._

_She tugged on his shirt, breaking the spell, and he heaved himself into a sitting position, pulling his shirt off as he moved and then swiftly rolled her beneath him. He rained kisses on her face and chest before finally suckling a shell pink nub. Susie’s fingers threaded his hair, and she arched into his caress._

_“Oh, Tom.”_

_Susie’s moans of pleasure increased his ardor. He supported himself with one hand and raised his pelvis. Trying to keep kissing Susie, he fumbled with the zip on his jeans for a moment before deciding it would be easier using both hands. He regretfully stopped and wriggled into a kneeling position. He held her gaze as he slowly lowered his zip. He shuffled back to the edge of the bed and stood to take them off._

_Her eyes raked over him, before settling on his plain navy briefs. She watched his thumbs hook into band and then he hesitated. She understood his indecision. They had never been completely naked in each other’s presence. They’d only ever made it to second base, and now they were going past third and all the way. She pushed herself up and unzipped her skirt, wiggling out of it as she slithered to kneel in front of him. Placing her hands over his, she helped him out of his briefs and then drew his hands to the pink bows at her hips._

_Naked, they stared at each other, flushing under the scrutiny. With tremulous smiles they lay down facing each other, content for the moment to stroke shoulders, arms hips and thighs. He rolled onto his back, she propped herself up on her elbow and played with the hair on his chest._

_Brown eyes stared into blue, watching intently as the pupils in the blue eyes dilated even further when a small hand grasped an erect penis._

_As Susie rubbed her hand up and down with increasing confidence, Tom squeezed his eyes shut and flung back his head. All too soon, he stayed her hand, waiting for a bit as he brought his breathing under control and then he nudged her onto her back and kissed her hungrily. One hand crept between her legs and he stroked blindly, feeling damp hair and wet flesh._

_“Here,” came a barely audible whisper and Tom felt Susie’s hand join his and move his finger to her clit. She kept hers there, guiding his movements until they were both moving rhythmically._

_“Susie…I want…I need…” Tom groaned. “Do you…are you…”_

_“Yes…yes.” She spread her legs wider and Tom positioned himself. He fought the urge to thrust straight into her, not wanting her first time to be more painful than it must. When he felt what he thought was her hymen, he kissed her heavily and rolled her nipple between his fingers as he pushed through. She lay still beneath him the first few times he moved gently in her and then she rocked her hips. They speeded up but didn’t quite have their synchronicity when Tom found he was unable to hold back any longer and came in hot spurts inside her._

_He collapsed on top of her for a minute, and then rolled over, pulling Susie on top of him. A few tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled shakily down at him, and suddenly Tom had blink rapidly as his own eyes threatened to tear._

~

“No reason.”

“I’m not -.” Tom bit his tongue. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling almost desperately. His hands searched her hair for the anchoring pins, which he pulled loose, then fluffed her curls around her head.

Elizabeth scrambled out of her uniform and quickly removed her grey Starfleet bra and briefs. She undid Tom’s jeans, before contenting herself with stroking his flanks while he hopped around unsteadily as he tried too quickly to remove his shoes. Finally he was naked as well and she drew him to the end seat of the row that fanned out from the captain’s chair. She sat and opened her knees, then pulled on Tom’s hand until he knelt in front of her.

Tom scooped Elizabeth toward him, crushing her breasts into his chest as he kissed her hungrily. He pressed his lips to her eyelids, her forehead and the tip of her nose, before returning to her neck and collarbone. He slid his hands up her torso, feeling her ribs and then cupped her breasts. Much more full than Susie’s, he was unable to resist pressing them inward and upward. He ran his thumbs over her nipples a few times and bent his head. Her soft cries of encouragement, of ‘more’ and ‘yes’ and ‘mmm, like that’ were music to his ears as he sucked gently then strongly, and nipped and licked his way from one side to the other. He was aware of her tracing his ear and stroking his head and of her pelvis rocking into him. He leant forward as he felt her shift several times in her seat, working her bottom to the edge of the cushion and leaning back as best she could.

He stilled for a long moment when she nudged his head lower. He stuck his tongue into her navel and flicked it rapidly as he thought about what she wanted him to do. He hadn’t done this with Susie last weekend. He wondered how different actually doing it was to reading about it or watching it on vids with his friends. 

“Tom,” she moaned.

Tom couldn’t hesitate any longer. He used his hands to spread her further open and looked. He licked suddenly dry lips as he surveyed the neatly trimmed, light brown curls and what they normally hid. With a mental shrug and a feeling of derring-do or die, he lowered his head and applied himself to the task at hand. He figured he was doing it right when there was an increase of slick fluid that he could feel and taste. 

Once more, her hands came down to guide him, this time back up so she could look at his face.

“In the captain’s chair, Tom” she ordered hoarsely.

A vague thought about etiquette crossed his mind. Was it de rigueur to wipe his hand quickly across his lower face right now? Elizabeth solved that dilemma by kissing him hungrily, which had the effect of turning him on even more. 

He blinked a little dazedly, but rose from his knees and moved to the central chair. He seated himself, mimicking her original posture; legs apart and slumped back in the chair. She assumed his previous place, kneeling in front of him. Shudders racked his body as her fingers caressed him. He practically exploded on the spot when she took him in her mouth, but he figured she must have been expecting that when she used her fingers to squeeze and slow him down. He turned into a quivering, incoherent, sweat-shiny mass as she expertly brought him to the brink several times. Finally, when he truly thought he could take no more, she turned her back on him and lowered herself onto his lap. This time he needed no instruction and found her clit with one hand while the other teased a nipple. He pressed his shoulders back into the chair and thrust up into her.

Elizabeth relaxed back against Tom’s chest. She reached behind and stroked his hair. A discreet chime sounded a warning that five minutes remained of their reservation. She sighed and moved gently, allowing Tom to slip from her body. She gathered up her clothes and dressed rapidly, Tom following more slowly. She secured her hair back up into its untidy topknot and stood on tiptoe to kiss him one more time. After briefly brushing his lips, she studied his face for a moment, and then smiled.

“Bye, Tom,” was all she said, and she slipped out before he had a chance to respond.

“Bye, Elizabeth,” he murmured to the closed door.

END


End file.
